Scary, Scary!
by Faye My Funny Valentine
Summary: *Co-written with chiberz da bish* A really long, silly fic. Party at Relena's. Yaoi, Yuri, and all the fixin's. (Re-uploaded)


Heehee, this is a cute, funny story about a night spent at Relena's house. *BEWARE! MUCH SHOUNEN AI!!!* Heh heh, oh yeah! This is set in an AU where all the GW peepz are in Highschool. =~_^= Enjoy, Minna-san!!!  
  
  
"Scary, Scary!" PART 1  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Duo ran up behind Heero and jumped on his back. "Oi Heero! What're you doin' tonight!?"  
  
Heero continued to walk down the hallway with Duo attatched to his back. He was used to the other students staring by now. "I dunno. Probably homework. My report for Dr. J is due Tuesday."  
  
"Tuesday, Shmuesday!" Duo said, squeezing tighter. "We've got a Three-Day weekend to worry about Tuesday! You can do it on Monday night, like me!"  
  
Heero sweatdropped. "If I do it last minute, it could affect my grade..."   
  
"Ever the fucking apple-polisher! Come on, Hee-chan! LIVE a little!" Duo said, trying to find a ticklish spot.  
  
Heero continued to walk, unaffected.   
  
"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called out. The two boys turned around... well, Heero turned around and since Duo was riding on his back at the moment, he kinda turned around too.  
  
"Hi Q!" Duo said, jumping off Heero's back ond onto Quatre's. The two boys fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Oww, Duo! I'm not strong like Heero over there!" Quatre said, weighted down by Duo.  
  
Duo sat up, still on Quatre's back. "My bad. Guess I don't know my own strength." He scratched the back of his head. "So Q, what are you doing tonight?" Duo asked, getting up.  
  
"I was kinda gonna ask Trowa to come over and... do homework?" Quatre said.  
  
"Homework!? The last time I checked, homework on a Friday night didn't include renting a movie and endless hours of sexual tension, like last week when you invited Trowa over" Duo joked. Quatre blushed.  
  
"Waah! Shut up, Duo!" Quatre said. "I'm just not easy like YOU!"  
  
"I'm easy!?" Duo asked, shocked.  
  
Heero bent over and said into Duo's ear: "Yup."  
  
Duo blushed and folded his arms. "You guys suck!"  
  
"If I suck so much, get off me!" Quatre said.  
  
Duo shrugged and got up off Quatre's back, then helped the smaller boy up. "If you like Trowa so much, why don't you tell him?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre blushed. "I-I don't know... I'm just shy..."  
  
"And shy guys are adorable!" A voice rang out.  
  
The three boys cringed at the sound of that ever-dreaded voice... Class Rep Relena Peacecraft. She walked over to the group and slid her arms around Heero's left arm. "What's going on, guys?"  
  
"Oi, Class Rep..." Duo said, a hint of jealousy in his voice. Quatre nodded, acknowledging her presence. Heero just sweatdropped. "We were just talking about what we're doing this weekend."  
  
"Well, I'm having a sleep-over!" Relena said proudly, then she cupped a hand over her mouth. "... My parents went out of town, do you guys wanna come?"  
  
A lightbulb went off in Duo's head. "Of COURSE we'll go, right guys?" He shot Quatre a desperate look.  
  
Quatre shrugged. "Sure, I guess so."  
  
Relena smiled. "Great! And Quatre, I'll introduce you to my friend Dorothy. She's single, just like you! I just KNOW you two will hit it off! Okay guys, I have class now. Just come to my house around 8-ish, okay?" She waved and walked to her class.  
  
The three boys nodded, then sighed in relief once she was gone.  
  
"What does she mean? 'Hit it off'?" Quatre asked angrily.  
  
"She thinks you're not intrested in anyone... just like how she thinks Heero doesn't like anyone." Duo folded his arms. Heero slightly grinned and tugged affectionately on Duo's braid. He loved it when Duo got jealous.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Shit, I'm late for class, I gotta go now guys, BYE!" Heero said, running in the direction of his next class.  
  
Quatre and Duo walked to the cafeteria, they didn't have a class last period so the just hung out in the Caf until Heero's class was over. They sat at the table by the soda machine, like they did every Friday last period, and Duo pulled out his Evangelion poker deck. He started playing solitaire. Quatre rested his head on one of his hands. "Hey Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?" Duo asked, placing a card on another one.  
  
"How did you and Heero... you know... get together?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo shrugged. "I just told him that I liked him. We've never talked about it, but we're commited to only eachother, you know?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "It must be nice."  
  
"Heh, it sure is." Duo said, flipping over another card and placing it down as Trowa walked into the Caf to the soda machine behind Quatre.  
  
"So what do I do about Trowa?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo gulped and looked over Quatre's head. "Oh, you mean how he needed help with his homework, Q?"  
  
"No, baka, about how I like him! What have we been talking about for the past fifteen minutes?" Quatre said annoyed, then took a deep breath. "So how do I tell him that I like him?"  
  
Duo sweatdropped. "You, uh, just did... " He pointed to the area behind Quatre.  
  
Quatre turned around and saw Trowa standing there, with a soda in his hands. Quatre gasped and turned away quickly, burying his reddening face in one of his books. Trowa smiled slightly and grabbed a chair near Quatre's. He turned the chair around and sat on it backwards with the back part between his legs. He cracked open his soda and drank some. "What's goin' on, guys?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Hey Tro, me and Q here are going to Relena's tonight for a party-type deal. Her parents are outta town so we can sleep there if we want. Do you wanna come with us?" Duo asked, putting his cards away.  
  
Trowa nodded. "Sure, why not. Hell, Relena asked me earlier if I wanted to go and I said I wasn't sure. But now that you guys are going so am I. We can all ride up there together in my truck, how's that sound?"  
  
"Cool, Tro-man. Heero and I will be at Q's place at like 7:30. We'll just meet you two there once our... homework is done."  
  
Quatre remained buried in his book, afraid to even look at Trowa.  
  
"Sounds good, I'll be at Quatre's house anyway. He said we'd do our homework together. Right, Little One?" Trowa asked.  
  
"U-uh-huh..." Quatre stuttered.  
  
Trowa smiled and ruffled Quatre's hair a bit. Quatre loosened up a little and took his face out of the book, even though it was still VERY red.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Duo stood up. "Well, I've gotta go walk home with Heero now, you two be good!"  
  
Quatre sweatdropped and Trowa gave a small laugh.   
  
"Time to go, huh?" Trowa said.  
  
"Mm-hmm..." Quatre said uncomfortably.  
  
The two boys got up and walked out to Trowa's truck in the parking lot. Relena ran over to them. "Hey guys! You're going tonight, right?"  
  
"Yup." Trowa said, getting in and shutting the door. Quatre just nodded.  
  
"Is Heero still coming, too!?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yeah. So's Duo." Quatre said.  
  
"Great! I have a friend Duo might like coming too! Sorry Trowa, I don't think anyone's going that you'd like." Relena said. "Quatre, remember: Dorothy likes shy guys!"  
  
Quatre's eye twitched. Trowa looked at him funny. "Who's Dorothy?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Some girl she wants to hook me up with." Quatre replied.  
  
Relena smiled. "I just KNOW you two will hit it off! Well, I should go and pick everyone up now. What time did I tell you guys to come down again?"  
  
"8-ish." Quatre said.  
  
Relena nodded. "Right. Well, I'll see you all 8-ish!" She jumped into the driver's seat of her pink jeep(how 'Barbie'... yuck) and drove away.  
  
  
"Scary, Scary!" PART 2  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Duo and Heero walked down the street to Duo's house. Duo looked down at his books and frowned. Heero noticed. "What's wrong?"  
  
Duo pouted. "Why don't you ever carry my books for me, Hee-chan?"  
  
"I dunno." Heero replied. "Is it a big deal?"  
  
"To me it is..."  
  
"Okay, gimme." Heero said, taking the books from Duo's hands. "There, happy now?"  
  
"Yup!" Duo nodded and hugged him affectionately.  
  
Heero sweatdropped.  
  
Relena's older brother, Milliardo, and his cool friends, minus his girlfriend pulled up in his silver corvette. "Lookit the little faggots, guys! Hey little girl, who does your hair?"  
  
"Look at YOU! What? Did Poison break up?" Duo shot back.  
  
Trieze Khushrenada, captain of the Football team, leaned over out the window. "Hey pretty faggot, how about a kiss? I KNOW you want me."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, eyebrow man." Duo said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Heh, I bet you like the Village People, you little queer!" One of Milliardo's little followers said.  
  
"You wouldn't know that if I didn't see you at that concert a few weeks ago, right, Otto?" Duo snapped back.   
  
Everyone in the car looked at Otto. Otto shrugged. "I don't know what he's talking about!"  
  
Duo smirked and grabbed Heero's hand. The two boys walked away.  
  
"Are you okay?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine..." He looked up at Heero. "But that Village People thing pissed me off. I *hate* the Village People."  
  
Heero faked a smile. He knew that Duo was joking on the outside, but inside he was really hurt by the comments that Milliardo and his friends made to him. 'Why do people have to be like that?' Heero wondered as his grip loosened on Duo's hand.  
  
  
Trowa plopped down on Quatre's couch and cracked open a soda. "So, what are we doing first? Geometery? History? ... Home Ec?" He wiggled his eyebrows when he said 'home ec'.  
  
Quatre laughed. "You take Home Ec?"  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just something I can't picture you doing, that's all." Quatre said, trying to picture Trowa in a pink apron, holding a wooden spoon. Quatre shook his head to get the ridiculous image out before he started to laugh again. "Well, we don't really have to do homework, you wanna watch TV instead?"  
  
"Yeah." Trowa threw his books over his shoulder and laid down on the long couch. 'He's not going to make the first move, so it looks like I'm gonna have to...' Trowa thought as he moved up the couch more to where Quatre was, then Trowa laid his head in Quatre's lap. The two watched TV like that until they heard Quatre's dad come in from work. Trowa sat up quickly.  
  
"Oi, boys!" Quatre's dad, Mr. Winner, said in a cheery voice.  
  
"Hi Dad." Quatre said.  
  
"Hello, Winner-san." Trowa smiled.  
  
Mr. Winner sat down on the couch between the two boys and put an arm around Quatre. "You know, son, when I saw that truck parked out here I thought you had a girl over here or something. Too bad, huh? Don't worry my boy! They'll come around!" He ruffled Quatre's hair and got up. "What are you two lady-killers up to tonight?" Quatre's dad asked.  
  
"I was wondering if I could sleep over Trowa's tonight, Dad." Quatre suggested.  
  
Quatre's father nodded. "Sure thing, son. No girls are going to be there, right? I know Trowa's got a cute sister..."  
  
"She has a boyfriend, Sir." Trowa said. "Besides, it's just gonna be us guys. Heero and Duo are coming over too."  
  
"I don't know about that Duo... he's awfully affectionate, even with boys." Mr. Winner said.  
  
"Oh, that's the way Duo's always been, Dad. He just loves people, that's all." Quatre said.  
  
"Well you two have fun, then." Quatre's Dad said as he walked out of the room.  
  
A few minutes later, Duo and Heero arrived at the door. Mr. Winner let them in.  
  
"Oi, Winner-san! We're here to see Quatre." Duo said cheerfully.  
  
"He's in the living room with Trowa." Mr. Winner said.  
  
Duo grinned and dragged Heero behind him. Heero sweatdropped and waved to Mr. Winner as he was dragged behind Duo. When the two boys reached the doorway to the living room, to put a finger to his lips. He snuck up behind Quatre and shouted "Oogaly Boogaly Boo!"  
  
Quatre didn't even turn around. "Hi Duo."  
  
"Aww man! How'd you know it was me!?"  
  
"Psychic" Quatre pointed to his brain.   
  
"Well are we ready to go to Relena's now?' Trowa asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Heero said, walking outside. Trowa followed. Quatre was two steps behind Trowa until Duo dragged him behind.  
  
"So?" Duo asked. "Did he say anything?"  
  
Quatre blushed. "I think he likes me, but I'm not sure..."  
  
"Well, we've got all night to find out, don't we?" Duo asked. Quatre nodded.  
  
"Hey you two! Are you coming or not!?" Trowa shouted.  
  
"We're coming, hang on!" Duo yelled back. "Come on, Q. Let's skidaddle."  
  
"Skidaddle?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Argh! Nevermind, let's just GO." Duo said, dragging Quatre along.  
  
The four boys climbed into Trowa's truck and endured the cramped ride all the way to Relena's house. Heero knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened to reveal Milliardo and his girlfriend Lucrezia. "What do you want, faggot?" he asked, glaring at Duo.  
  
"MILLIARDO!" Relena shouted.  
  
Milliardo cringed, he knew he was in trouble now. Lucrezia smiled and let the four boys in. "Come on in, guys." She said, smiling. "And don't mind Zechs, he's just a jerk."  
  
Zechs was Milliardo's nickname on the football team, no one's sure how he got it, but it rhymes with "sex", so one can only guess...  
  
Not even five seconds in the door, Relena came running up to Heero. "Hi Hee-chan!" She beamed.  
  
"Hey Relena." Heero said politely.  
  
Duo folded his arms. "I'm here, too ya know."  
  
Relena popped her head up over Heero's shoulder. "Duo! I have someone I want you to meet! Come with me this way!" She grabbed Duo by the wrist and they weaved through the sea of people until they stopped by the picture window by the piano. "Duo, this is Hirde."  
  
The girl turned from the window and smiled. "It's a pleasure, Duo."  
  
Duo just stared.  
  
Relena nudged Duo in the ribs. "Duo? Aren't you gonna say 'hi'?"  
  
"H-h-h-h-h-h-" Duo stuttered.  
  
Relena frowned. "Gomen, Hirde-chan. Duo's NEVER this shy."  
  
Hirde smiled. "Daijoubu. So Duo, do you go to school with Relena-chan?"  
  
Duo nodded and gulped.  
  
Relena smiled. "I'll be back in a little while, I need to find Dorothy..."  
  
Hirde smiled and nodded at Relena. "K."  
  
Relena waved and walked away. 'Now that Duo's out of the way.... heh heh heh....' Relena thought to herself. She planned on making it a night NO ONE was going to forget....  
  
Dum Dum DUUUUUUMMMMM!!!  
  
  
END part 2  
  
  
Muahahahahahaha! Just what does our lovely Miss Relena have planned for our G-Boys? Weeellll, you'll find out when I write PART 3, won't you? Heh, heh, heh. (For all you Wufei fans, don't worry! I have something planned for him!*wink wink*)   
  
  
  
  
"Scary, Scary!" PART 3  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
  
"S-so you're Hirde?" Duo asked, blushing feverently.  
  
Hired smiled and nodded. "Yup. Relena told me you were cute, she wasn't lying either. So do you always blush like a little girl or just when you're nervous?"  
  
Duo blinked again, stared at the girl, then fell anime style, passing out cold on the floor. Hirde looked down at him and pouted. "RELENA! HE DIED ON MEEEEH!" She called. Relena ran down the stairs and glared at Hirde.   
  
"I'm BUSY, deal with it!!!" She ran back up the stairs quickly calling for Heero.  
  
Duo slowly opened one eye and looked to the left, then the right. 'All clear' he thought. Just then Hirde peered down at him.  
  
"Oi Duo-chan! Are you alright?" She asked, being cute.  
  
Duo decided to try that thing that possums do when they're cornered and played dead.  
  
Milliardo and Lucrezia walked in just then. "Yare yare, if it isn't the girly-man Duo? What's wrong? Did the sight of a pretty girl scare you stiff?" His comment was quickly followed by a slap to the back of his head by Lucrezia.  
  
"Zechs, leave him alone! Geesh, he's just a kid." Lucrezia Noin said.  
  
"Bleehhh, fine I will." He sneered at his girlfriend and went to find some of his 'cool friends'.  
  
Suddenly, Heero came running down the stairs, looking for a way to avoid Relena. His eyes found Duo and he instantly got worried. "Oh Duo! My poor ba- er... BUDDY... yeah, that's it..." Heero said, quickly saving himself as Relena came into the room. He didn't want Relena to find out in such a way that he didn't like her the way he liked Duo.  
  
Relena looked down at Duo, a bit concerned. "Looks like he was taked aback by Hirde's beauty." She said, poking at Duo's ribs with her foot.  
  
'More like I'm terrified of what she'll do to me once we're alone...' Duo thought, still 'playing dead'.  
  
At that moment, Paegen called for Relena to some and help him with Dorothy's luggage. Hirde offered to help, so the two girls left Heero crouched over the 'unconcious' Duo.  
  
Heero bent down to Duo's ear and nipped at it. "Are you really asleep, koi?" He asked.  
  
Duo turned his head a bit and licked the tip of Heero's nose and giggled.  
  
Heero couldn't help but smile. "You're so cute." He whispered.  
  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs on the north balcony, Trowa and Quatre were looking at the tops of the trees. Trowa caught Quatre's attention by sighing. he looked back at Quatre and made a face at him. Quatre blushed and started to laugh. "Quatre, you laugh so cute." He wanted the blonde boy to catch on that he liked him, too. Quatre cocked his head to the side and smiled at Trowa.  
  
"T-Trowa?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I... anou... I should tell you something." He wanted so badly not to want to run away.  
  
"What is it, Quatre?" Trowa asked softly. He tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"Well, Trowa, I........ reallyreallylikeyou!" Quatre said, saying it so fast, the words ran into eachother. Embarrassed, Quatre covered his face in his hands. Trowa placed his hands on Quatre's and moved them away from his face. 'How embarrassing...' Quatre thought. Trowa smiled a bit, looking down at Quatre.  
  
"I know, Quatre. I like you too... a LOT." Trowa said, smiling.  
  
Quatre's nose spattered some blood right before he passed out. Trowa caught him before he fell to the ground and placed him on the swinging bench. At that very moment, Relena ran up to the two of them. "Oi! Quatre-kun! Wake up!!!" Relena said, shaking the sleeping boy. A speck of drool escaped from his mouth.   
  
Trowa tore his sight from quatre for a moment to see who was in the doorway. His eyes widened, then he blinked twice, pulling his head back. The girl he was looking at came out onto the balcony and stood behind Relena. She undressed poor Trowa with her eyes, then looked down at Relena. "Is HE Quatre?" She asked, pointing to Trowa.  
  
Relena shook her head. "Nope, Dorothy-chan. This sleeping guy is. "Quaaaatreeeeeee?" She poked him in the ribs with her delicate fingers. "QUATRE!" She grabbed his shirt and put her mouth to his ear. She growled. "WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Quatre's eyes snapped open, then he saw Dorothy. He let out a small scream and started to cry. Relena jumped back and squeaked. "Damn, I think I scared him." She said to Dorothy. "Oh well, I'll introduce you guys later! C'mon Dorothy-chan!" Relena grabbed Dorothy's hand and the two girls walked away, off to find Heero, no doubt. Quatre clung to Trowa and sniffled.  
  
Back downstairs...  
  
"Oh Heero! My hero!" Duo said, rolling around with Heero on the floor. "You saved me from a sexual predator!" Duo kissed Heero on his forehead. Heero smiled and kissed Duo's cute little nose. They continued to roll around on the floor, completely unaware of everyone's favorite innocent by-stander in every Gundam Wing Yaoi story: Wufei!   
  
"Ch-kushou, I don't need to see that!" Wufei said, running up the stairs. On his way up, he crashed into Relena and Dorothy, who were running down the stairs. The three of them, tangled in hair and arms and legs, all fell down the stairs, taking down even more people as they fell. Heero looked over at the falling mass of people and screamed. he sat up before anyone would see him and Duo being all lovey while Duo jumped up on the couch.  
  
Relena, who was at the top of the pile looked over at Heero and Duo. "I finally found you, Hee-chan!" She smiled. "What were you doing?"  
  
Heero and Duo looked at eachother and replied in unison; "Nothing."  
  
END part 3  
  
  
Aww, aren't they just adorable? Heehee, I'm hoping to weed out any non- yaoi fans with this story. Flames will be laughed at so nyah =þ *sighs* Poor Trowa... *laughs evilly* Ack! I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but it was co-authored by my partner in crime, Chiberz Da Bish. Gomen ne, Chiba-chan!!! Some warnings: this isn't even shounen ai anymore, it's full blown YAOI!!! Okay, this is where it gets kinda... sexy I guess, heehee, that's why it has an R rating. Now, if you're going to flame me about it, go ahead, I dare you. Impress me with your misinformation("Trowa is in love with Catherine!" Yeah, he suuure loves his sister...), bad grammar(someone actually spelled "Quatre" as "Cattra"... *shudders*), and mispellings of the character's names! *Heero Yuy Deathglare(tm)* ANYWAY... heehee... here it is:  
  
  
"Scary, Scary!" PART 4  
by Shinigami Baby and Chiberz Da Bish  
  
  
Heero covered his mouth and tried not to snicker. Wufei smoothed his hair out and walked up the stairs. Trowa and Quatre passed him by and walked into the main linving room. Quatre saw Duo perched atop the couch and Heero sitting between his legs, leaning back. He looked over across the room and saw Dorothy and a slightly drunk looking Relena plopped down on the floor.  
  
"So what's goin' on guys?"  
  
Relena took a deep breath. "Weeeeeeeeell, I was running down the stairs with Dorothy to find Heero when BOOM Wufei came running up the stairs and we all fell down the stairs and landed in a big ass pile. Duo jumped up on the couch and Heero was sittin there all cute like 'heehee'."  
  
Trowa tried his best not to make a face at Relena. 'Why does she talk so Goddamned fast? And those hand movements? Oi...' He thought. Dorothy sat quietly on the recliner, watching everyone in disgust... except for Trowa. For a second, it looked as if her eyebrows twitched. Duo leaned back, forgetting he wasn't sitting properly on the couch and fell. No one seemed to notice over Relena's drunken babbling though. Heero looked and noticed that his koi's legs were missing. he squeaked and jumped up.  
  
"DUO!" Heero looked over the couch and saw Duo on the floor and giggling.  
  
"Heeheeheehee Heeeeerrroooooo!" He was acting as if he were drunk, orthat he had a really good idea...  
  
"I think he hit his head too hard..." Trowa commented, keeping a straight face.  
  
Duo jumped up and grabbed Heero. "Hey Heero, wanna go *spar* for a while?"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "Sure, Duo... we can spar for as long as you like...wink" He grabbed Duo's hand and pulled him up off the floor. "We'll be back later, guys." He smiled and Duo nudged him before runing all the way to the sparring room. Heero waved and ran after him.   
  
Relena pouted and slumped down on the couch. "Boys always like to fight..."  
  
Milliardo walked in and sat next to her with a glass of water. He would have been drinking too, but it was football season and he wanted to be in perfect condition. "What's up guys? Why's everyone look so glum? This is a party for crying out loud."  
  
Trowa and Quatre shrugged and left out the back doors to go into the garden. Dorothy was still silent in the chair, she was staring at Milliardo like a hungry animal. Trowa long forgotten, she smirked...  
  
'Wonder why the eyebrow girl is staring at me...' Milliardo thought as he took a sip of his water. Dorothy's smirk turned almost evil, then she looked back over at Relena.  
  
  
Duo hid behind one of the columns in the sparring room. Heero ran in and stopped.  
  
"Ohhhh Duuuuuuuuuooooooooooo wheeeeeeeeeeeere aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare yoooooooooooooooou?" Duo tried his best not to snicker, but couldn't help but laugh when Heero would call out for him in that corny way. "Duooo-kuuuun? Where did you gooooo?" Heero called, then chuckled. "Hehehehehe, I wanna do some *sparring* with you, so cum out and plaaaaay.."  
  
Duo's eyebrows shot up when he heard Heero say that naughty naughty "c" word. Sure, it could have been "come", but Duo knew his Heero like the back of his hand. He *knew* what Heero meant... 'Oh My God...' Duo thought, trying his best not to laugh. He poked his head out from around the column, giggled, then ran out of the room. Heero smirked and ran out after him. Duo jumped up the stairs and through the door on the south bedroom hall. He found the door with Heero's name on it and ran inside. Heero came through the door just when Duo closed the door to the room. Heero looked around and sighed.  
  
"Duo baby..." Heero said teasingly. "... don't play these games now. Save 'em for later, heh heh."  
  
Duo giggled from within the room, Heero heard him just faintly. He ran to the door and yanked it open and was treated to a view of Duo shirtless.  
  
Duo swung the shirt in his hand. "It got so hot running around like that." Duo teased, throwing the shirt in Heero's face. Then, he jumped on the king-sized bed. The bed Relena planned on using on Heero later on... "This room is great! Look how huge it is, Hee-chan!"  
  
Heero walked over and sat in a chair by the bed. "Yes, very nice. It has a bathroom too, I see."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "Wow, I got so sweaty running around like that. I think I need a shower..." He ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The water started to run as Heero leaned back in his chair and stretched. 'Aaaah, this is gonna be great...' He got up off the chair and locked the door to the bedroom incase Relena got any crazy ideas and decided to ravish him in the middle of the night to find Duo there.  
  
  
END part 4 MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ack!~ *pouts* Waah! I choked on some pocky! Okay, so like, what was I gonna say? Oh yeah, THIS IS IN AN AU, SO DON'T TELL ME I'M MISINFORMED!!! *turns SD* Okay! Jaaaa!Here's Part 5, I was too lazy to fix all the grammar shiat so nyah! ;P This part is done entirely by Chiberz Da Bish, no credit goes to me, I just posted it!!! WARNINGS: Yaoi by the truckloads, a singing Duo, a singing Heero, and a very naked Duo and Heero. =X  
  
"Scary, Scary!" PART 5  
by Chiberz Da Bish  
  
  
trowa sat on the grass and picked a daisy. quatre came up behind him and kissed the back of his neck.  
  
"ya know trowa..now that ive told yas how i feel, i feel so much better!"   
  
trowa leaned back and layed on the grass looked up and quatre.  
  
"yeap sure is..so..now i guess we should go out, ne?"   
  
the blonde boys eyes widened and he smiled.  
  
"yes!!!"   
  
trowa smiled.  
  
"kiss me cutey!"   
  
quatre grinned even wider and leaned over. the boys kissed softly and well..the rest will be later..hehe  
  
duo started to sing loudly from the shower, one could call it more like yelling things at heero though. heero sat on the bed cracking up and listening to duo go on.  
  
"ohhhhhhh heeeeerrro, heeees my sweetiieeee pieeeee! i just wanna love him all over! hehehe" duo took out his braid and washed his hair. he stepped out of the shower and looked down at the towel. 'ahhh to put on the towel or not put on the towel? that is the question..' he shrugged and put the towel around his waist loosely. he looked in the mirror and moved his hair around so it was all down and around on his back. he was still dripping with water and smelled really nice. he walked out to see heero lieing on the bed with no shirt on and the blankets pulled back. his hands were behind his head and he looked over and duo.  
  
"oooooo you're so sekksy with your hair down."   
  
duo smiled and walked over slowly. he started to actually sing this time..  
  
"i'mmmm too sekksy for my hat too sekksy for my hatttttt babbbbbaaaaaaayyyy" he threw off his hat that he had grabbed.   
"i'mmmmmmm tooooo sekksy forr muh towel too sekksy for muh towel ohhHhhHh yeah" he pulled it off and turned around rubbin it on his ass *ahem he does have some undies on* heero snickered at his bright smiley faced boxers. duo went on singing "i'mmmmmm tooooo sekksy for myyy boxerzzzzzz too sekksy for my boxerrrsssssss" he ripped them off and threw them over heeros face (he likes to do that with his clothes) heero pulled them off but couldn't find duo. he was still singing..  
  
"oHhhHhhHh yeah im too sekksy for muh heerrrrrrrooooooo, tooooooo sekksy for muh heerrrrroo." heero jumped up and grabbed duo from behind the vale of the canopy of the bed and yanked him under the covers.  
  
"you may be sekksy baby but ya aint to sekksy fer me!!!" heero got up and ran into the bathroom locking the door. duo whimpered.  
  
"heeeerrrrrro without meeeeh? sniffles" heero peeked out.  
  
"just wait hehe i have a surprise for you!!!" duo grinned.  
  
back with relena..  
  
zechs was trying to ignore dorothy's evil smirk and called out for his girlie. she came in and sat on his lap.   
  
"so whats wrong honeybun?" zechs shuddered.  
  
"please dont call me honeybun..it makes me feel so..bunnish, and i'll tell yas later." relena got up and stormed off. milliardo looked over.  
  
"wonder what crawled up her ass and died today.."  
  
relena stormed out the door and power walked across the grounds to the south side where the sparring room was. she slammed the door opened hoping to find heero but she didnt. she screamed and ran through the room. she ran up the stairs to the outter door of the bedroom hall and walked in. she looked around and saw that the door to heeros room had been open, the ribbon was broken around it. she walked up and found it locked. 'grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!! he isn't gonna play hard to get much more!!!!' she dug in her pocket and pulled out the key. she opened the door and found duo sitting on the bed naked. her eyes widened as did his. he grabbed his hat and covered his *ahem* dingy. relena turned around and blushed.  
  
"I I..i thought this was heeros room! sorry!" duo was bright red and hiding under the covers.   
  
"uhm..we switched..yeah..we switched rooms!! sorry!" relena looked at him and ran up to him. she stared him down.  
  
"you better not be covering up for him!" duo tried not to laugh.  
  
"oh..i'm not *covering up* for him at all relena."  
  
"fine then! i'll find him myself!!" duo fell anime style as she left and sighed in relief. he heard the water turn off in the bathroom and smiled. heero came out in a towel. he went over to the stereo and turned it on..to "get naked" duo cracked up. heero started to head bang and dance around.  
  
"GET GET nAKEDD!!" he yelled out. duo jumped up and sang lil kims part.  
  
"COME ON BABY MAKE IT HOT!" heero started to sing again.  
  
"GET GET NAKED!"   
  
"RIDE THE HEHE TILL YA HIT THE SPOT!" heero smirked and twirled up his towel.  
  
"GET GET NAKED!!!"  
  
"COME ON bABY MAKE IT HOOoOOOOOT" duo called out. heero barked.  
  
"ARF ARF GET IT ON DOGGY STYLEEEEEEEE!!" he twirled up his towel more. duo looked over and squealed.   
  
"EEEK!!!!" he ran around the room being chased by heero. heero got him square in the ass turnin it a nice shade of red. duo looked over and rubbed his ass then jumped onto his back and bit his neck.  
  
"ohhhhhhHhHhH kinky duo-chan!" duo snickered and bit his ear. heero ran around with duo on his back then fell on the bed and lied there smilin.   
  
"hey heero arent ya gonna do as the song says? hehehe" heero winked and pointed down. duo looked and blushed then smiled.  
  
"already did hon hehe" duo twitched and smiled wide...  
  
END part 5  
  
=^_^= Hope you guys liked it! Part 6 is er... up right now actually! heehee! *demandingly* GO READ IT!!! =^_^= Ja!Heehee, same applies here, kiddies: I didin't write this part either, it was all done my love lovely and talented Miss Chiberz Da Bish. =^_^= None of this be mine, tis all hers, even her spelling and grammar errors cuz I'm too lazy to fix 'em! Standard warnings apply: YAOI YAOI YAOI. There. Heh, enjooooy!  
  
"Scary, Scary!" PART 6  
by Chiberz Da Bish (No thanks to Shinigami Baby =þ)  
  
  
  
relena was just leaving duos room when she heard the stereo and singing coming from heeros. she glared and stormed back into the room. duo heard her and peeked out from under the covers.  
  
"AHHH! RELENA!!!"   
  
she looked at him puzzled..she saw the stereo on..saw duo in the bed on all fours..but no heero.   
  
"er were you just singing duo..?"   
  
he looked relieved.  
  
"yeah...i always sing when i take a shower."  
  
"but you aren't in the shower!!"   
  
duo did the "doh" face and looked up.  
  
"well i was on my way!!!"   
  
relena saw a foot sticking out from under the blankets..pointing up instead of down like duos should be. she didnt even want to know at this point. she growled and ran out of the room. heero poked his head out from under the covers.  
  
" is it safe..?"   
  
duo shook his head.  
  
"yesh its safe..now where were we? hehe."   
  
duo pulled the covers back over them and went on with sucking heeros face off.  
  
in the garden trowa was lieing on the grass still with quatres head on his tummy. they saw relena go running across the grounds again crying. trowa looked down at quatre.   
  
"hmm wonder who shoved a stick up her ass.."   
  
quatre snickered and kissed trowas tummy. trowa rubbed q's head and smiled at him.  
  
wu fei walked down the hall to his bedroom, when he heard squeaking noises. he shook his head and kept walking thinking it was nothing..then he heard it again 'cept louder. he shook his head again and kept walking, then heard it again this time with a loud. "HEERO!!!!!!" he put his head up and had a disgusted look on his face. 'for the love of god PLEASE dont let that be a boys voice i heard yeling out heeros name!' wu fei walked up to the door and put his ear on it. 'why am i doing this..?' he heard the squeaking again and "get naked" playing on the stereo..he thought maybe it was just someone singing with heero or something..then BOOM   
  
"DUO-CHAN!! OooOooOoOoOO!!!"   
  
wu gagged and ran off. 'omg that was NOT something i needed to hear!!'heero and duo appeared out in the living room again. both with wide grins on their faces. no one was there so they decided to sit down and watch some tv. paegen came in with some drinks for the boys. relena walked in sniffling and saw heero and duo. she looked them oddly.   
  
"hey guys.."   
  
duo looked at her and smiled, heero nodded.  
  
"hey chica, how things goin?"   
  
relena was so puzzled at this point.  
  
"fine i guess..anyone seen dorothy?"   
  
duo looked out to the garden.  
  
" i think she went to find quatre or zechs er something.."   
  
relena sat right down inbetween heero and duo. heero rolled his eyes and leaned his head on his hand. relena watched the tv then looked at duo who was turning red but not with embarrassment.   
  
"something wrong duo?"   
  
duo pouted.  
  
"no.."   
  
he took a drink of his coke and pouted more. heero looked over relena to duo.  
  
"awww hes so cute when he pouts."   
  
relena looked up quickly then looked at heero and duo.  
  
"what?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!"   
  
heero noticed what he said and smacked his forehead.  
  
"welp, duo looks like a sekksy mofo most of the time, but he looks really cute when hes pouty."   
  
duo smiled and blew a kiss to heero. wu fei walked down the stairs and fell on his ass. 'ugh..not more of this!!!' he sat on the chair and looked at the two boys.   
  
"hey wu man! sup?"   
  
he glared at duo.  
  
"nothing.."   
  
duo looked over at heero.  
  
"hey..heero come with me to the kitchen..i wanna *find* something wink"   
  
heero looked at duo.  
  
"ohhhh k!"   
  
they both jumped up and ran to the kitchen. duo looked around and found the big pantry.  
  
"come on!"   
  
heero looked surprised.  
  
"in there?"  
  
"yeah! ish big and theres foooooood! i'm hungry..you worked meh hard hehe" heero smiled  
  
"sure did hehe" he slapped duos ass and went in the pantry.   
  
wu fei felt like food so he went into the kitchen and over the pantry. he felt like some snacks so he opened the pantry. it was very dark so he felt around for food..he grabbed something soft and squishy, round too..thinking it was cheese or something he flipped onthe light to see his hand on duos cute ass. he screamed like a girl and ran out. 'OMG I DID NOT NEED TO TOUCH THAT! AAAAAHHHHHHH!' he ran right out the back door and smack dab into the pool face first..  
  
duo stood up and looked behind him.   
  
"ahhhh it was wu fei! he touched my ass!!"   
  
heero walked out and looked around, he looked out the open door to see wu fei in the pool holding his head. heero tried not to crack up and walked back in the pantry.  
  
"i think you scared him duo with yer ass hehe" duo stuck his nose up in the air and made a hmphing noise.  
  
"awwww duo you know yer ass is hot and sekksy dont worry bout wu-man, hes squeemish like that." duo looked at heero and smiled. he kissed him and ran out of the pantry to the pool side.  
  
"hey wu-man!"   
  
wu fei popped his head outta the water and looked at him with an evil eye.  
  
"hi..."   
  
duo smiled and sat down with his knees against his chest and arms around'em. he swung his braid behind him and smirked again.   
  
"ahh come on man, you should have figured us out by now i mean come on! you're that slow?"   
  
wu fei stuck his back in the water and swore his head off..all duo could hear was mummbles and see bubble rising quickly. duo fell on his back cracking up, heero walked out and sat on one of the chairs. relena and zechs both emerged from the kitchen. zechs looked around.  
  
"whats goin on?"   
  
duo looked over at zechs and glared  
  
"like YOU'D care!"   
  
zechs rolled his eyes and sat next to duo.  
  
"come on man..i'm not always serious when i call you guys shit" he slapped his back. "dun worry bout it k?"   
  
duo got up and walked over to heero. wu fei still had his head in the pool water muttering stuff. zechs yanked his little pony tail and pulled his head up.   
  
"dude i dont need dead guys in my pool buddy, breathe fool."   
  
wu fei growled and bit zechs.  
  
"OOOWWW! god damn it!" he got up and walked into the kitchen. unknown to everyone heero and duo had took off and were once again sucking eachothers faces off behind the trees...  
  
END Part 6  
  
  
It only gets sicker from here on in, kiddies. Put on your big girl/ big boy glasses... I'm not gonna bother warning you guys about the yaoi... wait a sec, I just did... oh well. Anyway, here it is part 7. If you're gonna flame us, please make yourself sounds somewhat intelligent. Arigatou.  
  
  
"Scary, Scary!" PART 7  
by Shinigami Baby and Chiberz Da Bish  
  
  
Behind the trees somewhere on the Peacecraft Estate...  
  
"Heero? Are you alseep?" Duo asked the boy lying next to him. He chuckled. "You always fall asleep right after." Duo yawned and stretched. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not sleeping out here in the grass, koi. I'm sleeping in that gigantic bed." He shook Heero a little bit. "Hee-chaaaan" Duo whispered into Heero's ear. "Wakey-wakey..."  
  
Heero grumbled something that sounded like "Omae o korosu" and rolled over, going back to sleep.  
  
Duo frowned. He shook Heero again. "C'mon, man, get up!"  
  
Heero didn't move.  
  
Duo folded his arms. "HMPH! We'll see if you get anymore tonight!"  
  
Heero bolted upright. "NO!"  
  
Duo smirked. "C'mon let's go inside, I'm tired."  
  
"Alright." Heero answered. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Duo..." He began, picking leaves out of Duo's braid.  
  
"Hmm?" Duo answered.  
  
"I haven't seen Trowa OR Quatre around. Have you?"  
  
"Nope. Last time I saw 'em, they came out here. But I can't see 'em anywhere..." Duo said, scanning the area.  
  
"Well, wherever they are, I hope they're havin' fun." Heero said, suggestively.  
  
"NANI!?" Duo asked, quite shocked. "Quatre isn't easy and Trowa isn't the type to just pounce on someone! He's really quite shy..."  
  
"It's always the ones you'd least expect, koi." Heero said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Quatre and Trowa were swimming in the now empty pool. Trowa swam across the pool on his back spitting some water up in the air. Quatre lied on his side watching Trowa, giggling.  
  
"What Quatre baby?"   
  
Quatre smiled and looked down at his drink swirling his finger in it with his other hand on the side of his head.  
"Nothin' Trowa.."   
  
Trowa rose an eyebrow and swam over to the edge. He tugged on Quatre's open shirt.  
  
"What is it Quatre-chan?"   
  
Quatre leaned in and kissed Trowa fully on the lips.  
  
"Nothing..now shhh and kiss me silly."   
  
Trowa did as he was told and pulled Quatre into the pool, shirt and all. Quatre giggled and wrapped his legs around Trowas waist. Quatre had his arms around Trowas neck rubbing it softly while kissing him. Trowa rubbed Quatres back softly swimming backwards a little. Quatre opened his eyes and looked into Trowas.  
  
"Trowa..hehe i love you"   
  
Trowa smiled and kissed his nose.  
  
"I love you too Little One" Trowa stuck his tongue into Quatre's mouth surprising the young boy a little, he wrapped his tongue around Trowas and bit it softly. Trowa opened his eyes then closed them letting out a groan. Quatre put himself closer to Trowa and moved his hips a little. Zechs walked out reading a paper in his waist length black silk robe and swimming trunks, he sat down drinking his soda and still reading, totally oblivous to Trowa sucking off Quatres face and Quatre practically humping Trowa. Zechs heard a groan and put down his paper slowly and looked. He pulled his drink away from his mouth *which was now hanging open*, he gulped and tried to speak but decided to just get up and sneak out. He shuddered as he walked past them. Quatre opened his eyes then freaked out when he saw Zechs' butt walkin out into the kitchen.  
  
"EEEEK!!!"   
  
Zechs stopped with one foot up tensing up his shoulders and turning around.  
  
"Opps.. I didn't uhh mean to interupt you too..sorry i didn't notice." Trowa eyed Zechs.  
  
"No rude remarks eh Zechs?"   
  
Milliardo stood up straight and turned around fully.  
  
"No Trowa, I only do that to Duo and Heero cause I know it pisses them off heh.."   
  
Trowa, still holding Quatre, blushed.  
  
"Oh..K heh.."   
  
Zechs turned back around and left. Trowa looked at Quatre and laughed.  
  
"Shall we get back to what we were doin..?" Quatre didn't even answer him just pushed himself against him and slid his tongue into Trowa's mouth.  
  
Back with Heero and Duo...   
  
Heero was walking hand in hand with Duo back to the house. They passed the outter fence of the pool and peered in. They saw Quatre ontop of Trowa licking his lips and moving his hips(that rhymed..). Duo's jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh My God...did you see what i just saw?!?!!?"   
  
Heero snickered.  
  
"Yeah Duo babe, they're making out..big whoop."   
  
Duo shot a look at Heero.  
  
"What'd I tell ya Duo?"   
  
Duo huffed.  
  
"That 'whever they are, they're having fun I bet'"   
  
Heero smiled.  
  
"And I was right now wasnt I?"   
  
Duo glared at him.  
  
"Yes..your point?"   
  
Heero put his arm around Duo's neck.  
  
"Don't you think I should get somethin fer bein right..?"   
  
Duo smirked and wrapped his arm around Heeros neck.  
  
  
"Sure..but first we have some business to attend to..." Duo and Heero both nodded and walked towards the main hall.   
Zechs was back inside sitting on the couch one leg resting on his other knee, still drinking his soda and reading. Dorothy plopped herself back down on the recliner and was watching him, he looked up at her.  
  
"Nani?" He asked.   
  
Dorothy only smiled...  
  
  
Oh no! What's Dorothy gonna do to poor Milliardo?! Heh, this is where it starts getting scary... well, it'll be scary for him. For others, it would be classified as... well, you'll see. *Evil laughter until she chokes on pocky* Itaiiiii... note to self, don't laugh evilly with pocky in your mouth. *sigh*   
Okay, it just gets worse here. Shove the little kids in the closets now, cuz this is downright naughty! Yaoi, Yuri, AND Hetero stuff in this part! *shouts* DID YOU HEAR ME, NATAKU!? I SAID YURI!!! *ahem* Anyway, enjoy, minna-san! =P  
  
  
"Scary, Scary!" PART 8  
by Shinigami Baby and Chiberz Da Bish  
  
  
Dorothy looked up from her "Dressing the bed" for a second to hear Noin's scream. 'Uh-oh... maybe this isn't a good idea after all...' Dorothy twitched her eyebrows for a second. "What am I thinking? OF COURSE it is!" She put the pair of handcuffs under the pillow as a knock came to her door. "Come iiiin..." Dorothy practically sang. She looked up at who was in the doorway and smirked. "Ohayou, Milliardo-san."  
  
Milliardo gulped. "C-can I hide in here!? Noin's lookin' for me..."  
  
Dorothy undressed him with her eyes. "Sure thing. Just put these on..." She threw the handcuffs at him.  
  
"H-h-h-haaaaandcuffs!?" Milliardo asked.  
  
Dorothy nodded.  
  
Milliardo complied and slapped one on his wrist. Dorothy smiled and clicked the other onto the bed post. "Just lay down, Milliardo-san... I'll make everything alright." She nipped at his earlobe.  
  
'Oh man, what am I getting myself into!?' Milliardo thought, trying to make his hard-on go down.  
  
Milliardo let out a little scream as he heard Dorothy lock the bedroom door. 'ohmygodohmygodohmygooood....'  
  
She returned to the side of the bed with a scary grin on her face. "You know, Milliardo-san... you never really notice me in school even though I always hang out here with your little sister. The least you could do is say 'hi' to me when we pass eachother in the hallways." Dorothy looked over at the candle burning beside the bed and grinned.   
  
She crawled over to where Milliardo was on the bed and undid his shirt, admiring his muscular chest.  
  
"Hmm..." She said, squinting as she looked him in the face. "You know... I get really hurt when you don't pay any attention to me when we're in school. It's like you pretend I don't exist, like you forget about me or something... well Milliardo-san, I'm going to make sure you NEVER forget tonight."  
  
Milliardo's eyes widened in horror. "Y-you are?"  
  
Dorothy nodded. "Ohhh yes I am." She reached over for the candle and dripped some of the burning wax on his chest. "You really hurt me, Milliardo-san... now I'M going to hurt YOU until all you can say is my name. Try forgetting about me now, big boy..." She reached down and unzipped his pants. "Yare yare, someone's enjoying this as much as I am..."  
  
Milliardo closed his eyes tightly. 'Maybe if I shut them tight enough, she'll go away...' He felt Dorothy's mouth on his. 'Then again, maybe NOT! Ooooh God help me!' he thought.  
  
  
Noin ran up the stairs as fast as her feet would carry her. 'I'm gonna KILL him!!!' She thought. She banged on Dorothy's door."Get your ass out here, Dorothy!" Noin shouted.  
  
"Or you'll do WHAT?" Dorothy shot back. "Miliardo-san is here in MY bed, handcuffed. He's having the time of his life."  
  
Millirado opened his mouth to protest, but Dorothy gagged him with a sock.  
  
"He... he's in your bed?" Noin said softly. 'He and I haven't even slept together yet, but he'll do her on the first night?' She was deeply hurt. "I think I have to go home now..." Noin said, choking back tears as she ran down the stairs. She would have fallen if Hirde hadn't caught her.  
  
"Lucrezia! Are you alright!?" Hirde asked. Relena was there too.  
  
"Noin..." Relena started.  
  
Noin pushed both girls out of the way. "Excuse me!" She cried as she ran out the door.  
  
Relena looked at Hirde. Both girls shrugged.  
  
"Hey... have you seen Dorothy around lately?" Relena asked.  
  
Hirde shook her head. "Nope. She was with your broth- Oh my God!"  
  
The two girls ran outside after Noin.  
  
  
Back upstairs...  
  
"You know Milliardo-san..." Dorothy started as she pulled his pants down. "Those are really cute boxers, but they have got to go." She threw them to the floor. Milliardo whimpered. "Don't be scared..." Dorothy purred.  
  
'How CAN'T I be!?' He thought. 'Man, I hope I don't get arrested...'  
  
  
Outside...  
  
Relena and Hirde had almost given up their search until they spotted Noin in some bushes. Relena knelt down and hugged her. "Noin, it's okay..." She said, trying to comfort the older girl.  
  
Noin only sobbed in return.  
  
Relena shot Hirde a pleading look. Hirde shrugged and knelt on the ground too. She rubbed Noin's back. "Hey Lucrezia, guys are just big jerks. Who needs 'em, right?"  
  
Noin looked up at the girls and sniffled. "I guess you two are right."  
  
Hirde smiled and wiped a tear from the corner of Noin's eye. "There now... all better, see?"  
  
Noin nodded. She was actually feeling better, thanks to the two younger girls. She smiled and hugged the both of them in a group hug. "You two are really great friends. Thank you both. How can I repay you two?"  
  
Relena grinned. "Well, since our 'respective guys' are all 'busy' at the moment..."  
  
Hirde and Noin just smiled, nodding.  
  
  
Inside...  
  
"Where the hell did everyone go?" Catherine wondered. After a fight with her boyfriend, she decided to come to this party with Noin and Sally. But now, Noin, Sally, Relena, EVERYONE she was just with were nowhere to be found. "Geez, that'll teach me to go to the bathroom." Catherine remarked to herself. She heard a chuckle. "Huh?" Catherine turned around. "Oh, hey Treize."  
  
Trieze smiled. "Everyone leave you, Catherine?"  
  
Catherine shrugged. "Apparently."  
  
"Wanna go for a walk 'till they come back?" Treize asked.  
  
Catherine nodded. "Sure. How about out by the pool?"  
  
"Sounds good." Treize said, opening the backdoor to the yard. He and Catherine walked outside and reached the pool area. "Do you hear that?" Treize asked.  
  
"Hai... what is it?" Catherine asked. She walked closer to the pool area and heard more splashing... and something else. The she spotted her brother. "T-TROWAAAA!?"  
  
Trowa turned around. "Catherine? Uh... what are you doing here, sister dear?" Trowa asked, trying not to blush.  
  
Catherine tried to look behind Trowa's back from where she was. "Trowa, what are you hiding back there?"  
  
"Nothing, just... nothing, heh." Trowa said.  
  
Catherine moved across the pool deck. "Is there someone in there with you!? Aww Trowa has a girlfriend!" Catherine gushed.  
  
Quatre popped his head out from around Trowa. "HEY! Who are you calling a girl!?"  
  
Catherine's jaw dropped. "A g-g-g-g-guuuuuuuyyyyy!?"  
  
Treize's eyes widened. "You're gay too!? Geez, first Yuy and Maxwell, now you two as well?"  
  
"Heero and Duo are GAY!?" Catherine hollered. "Geez, next thing you know, Zechs'll be gay."  
  
Suddenly everyone heard a shrieky scream. "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"  
  
Treize deciphered the voice. "That sounded like-"  
  
"Zechs." Catherine finished.  
  
The two looked at eachother, then at Trowa and Quatre. All four of them nodded and ran into the house. Well, Trowa and Quatre ran in after they put some clothes on... *wink* ( nooo they weren't doing it! not yet anyway... heh.)  
  
Treize reached the door first, Catherine not too far behind him. "Oi, Zechs-kun, are you okay!?"  
  
"Noooo..." Zechs whimpered.  
  
"Urusai!" Dorothy said. "And as for you, Treize, go away!"  
  
"HMPH! Make me!" Treize said.  
  
While Treize was arguing back and forth with Dorothy, Catherine was teasing Trowa. "Geez, from the way you described him, Trowa, I thought you meant Quatre was a girl."  
  
Trowa blushed. Quatre smiled. "You talk about me, Tro-chan!?"  
  
Catherine snickered. "Non-stop! You should hear the crap that comes from his mouth. It's almost sickening."  
  
Trowa wanted to hide.  
  
"What kinda stuff does he say, Catherine?" Quatre was curious.  
  
" 'Deep pools of sapphire that I could drown in...' Stuff like that." Catherine answered.  
  
Quatre blushed. "Trowa... I never knew..."  
  
'Why can't I melt into the floor!?' Trowa thought. 'I've never been so embarrassed in my LIFE! I'm gonna kill my sister...'  
  
"Now I know why you're always so anxious to get to Quatre's house afterschool, you two probably do it!" Catherine said loudly.  
  
"We have NOT!" Trowa protested.  
  
Quatre nodded. "Yeah, we only got together today."  
  
"NANI!?" Catherine was quite shocked. "Trowa, you mean to tell me that you've been pining for Quatre for almost a YEAR and only now you tell him how you feel?" She smacked him on the back of the head. "Geez, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Quatre rubbed where Catherine had just hit Trowa.   
  
"You didn't have to hit me, sister." Trowa replied, embarrassed as all hell.  
  
Catherine only smirked.  
  
"Besides, if you spent less time worrying over MY lovelife, YOU'D have one by now." Trowa finished with a sly grin, pointing at Treize.  
  
Catherine ran away. "You dickhead!" She shouted.  
  
Trowa smiled and looked at Quatre. "Wanna go somewhere?"  
  
Quatre only blushed.  
  
  
END part 8  
  
  
Heehee, only one more part to go... Oi, Trowa, think you're gonna get some?  
  
Trowa: "..." //: '°  
  
*scratches back of head* Heehee... Well, how about YOU Quatre?  
  
Quatre: (blushes) "..." ^ : ^°  
  
Heh, they're just shy... Okay, next part=last part and trust me, it's scary... oh my poor G-Boyz! Heehee! Ja neeee! *sniff* Last part, minna-san... Standard Warnings apply here: swearing, YAOI, YURI, Hetero, Non-consensual, and... *gulp* death!!! Heyyy, it's a humor fic too! =^_^= And now...  
  
  
"Scary, Scary!" PART 9  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Everyone's favorite innocent by-stander,Chang Wufei, was tired... no, EXHAUSTED. He not only had a rough day at school(he locked his keys in his car, along with his books and pocky), but he had also bore witness to countless displays of yaoi... some first hand(no pun intended), fell down a rather high set of stairs a few times, and to top it all off... fell into a pool. He headed sleepily toward his room and opened the door. 'Soon sleep will consume my tired, beaten body...' He thought, stripping down to his boxers. They were cute black boxers with little red and blue dragons on them... how Wufei!  
  
He shut off the lamp and shut his eyes. Not even two seconds passed before the door to his room was opened.   
  
"Look, this is MY room! Go have sex in your OWN room, you fiends!!!" Wufei grumbled under the blankets.  
  
Well, whoever went into Wufei's room wasn't about to comply. Instead, they got into bed with him. Wufei's eyes snapped open as his ass was grabbed.  
  
"AAAAAGH!" He shouted, reaching over to turn the light on. He looked over at his bedmate. "SALLY!?"  
  
Sally Po smiled a predatory smile. "Konbanwa, koibito..." She purred.  
  
Wufei's nose bled just a teeny bit. "I thought you were out of town with your parents..." He said nervously.  
  
"I was, we got home a little while ago..." Sally rubbed Wufei's bare chest. "Did you miss me?"  
  
Wufei gulped. 'She MUST be drunk... Sally is NEVER as forward as this...' He sniffed Sally curiously. 'Funny... I don't smell any alcohol.'  
  
"Wufeiiii! I asked you if you missed me!" Sally repeated herself, looking a little ticked off, but still very... frisky.  
  
"O...of course I missed you. Now let's go to sleep, I'm very tired." Wufei rolled onto his side, his back to Sally and shut the lamp off.  
  
Sally threw her arms around him and nipped his earlobe. "Playing hard to get, huh? You know I like that..." She reached over to Wufei's front and began stroking his... well... Justice Rod. (*Author sweatdrops* "Justice Rod?" Geez, just shoot me now!)  
  
"S-S-S-S-S-S-Sallyyyyy!" Wufei shouted, both alarmed and aroused. "W-what are you doing!?" He was now sitting up.  
  
Sally nuzzled behind his ear with her nose. "Wufei... I want..."  
  
Wufei shrieked. "T-tonight!? HERE!? I thought you wanted our first time together to be special."  
  
Sally smirked. "It's special enough! Now TAKE ME, you big, strong, justice-filled He-Man!!!" She laid down on her back quickly, clutching Wufei's head between her boobs.  
  
Wufei struggled, almost suffocating between Sally's breasts. He finally was able to come up for air. "Sally! You better sto-!"  
  
Sally covered Wufei's mouth with hers. All his resistance stopped right there...  
  
  
Outside in the bushes(absolutely NO pun intended).  
  
"Woooooow, that was something else." Relena said, licking her lips.  
  
Hirde was still laying on the grass, staring at the sky. "Uh-huh...." She closed her eyes and sighed happily.  
  
"Well..." Noin started. "...I feel sooo much better now." She ruffled Relena's hair a bit and kissed Hirde. "I'm swearing off guys forever."  
  
"Me too." The other two girls agreed.  
  
"But..." Noin said.  
  
"But?" Both girls asked.  
  
"But I still want revenge." Noin said simply.  
  
The other two girls smiled almost as wickedly as Noin was smiling...  
  
  
Directly over their heads in the room...  
  
"Dorothyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" MIlliardo screamed. "PLEASE STOP IT!"  
  
Dorothy smiled her freaky smile as her eyebrows twitched. "NEVER!" She thrust her hips again.  
  
"I'm gonna get arrested if we get caught!" Millliardo protested.  
  
Dorothy licked the sweat that was trickling down his neck. "Aw, c'mon, koibito, no one's gonna find out."  
  
Milliardo whimpered. 'I want my mommy!' He thought as Dorothy continued to bounce on him...  
  
  
In a nearby room...  
  
Heero and Duo threw themselves onto the bed, tired and spent. Duo was laying on his back, one arm behind his head, the other, wrapped around Heero. Heero was on his side, his head resting on Duo's chest. Heero sighed contentedly. "Duo-chan?"  
  
"Hai, koi?"  
  
"Ai shiteru..."  
  
Duo smiled. "I love you, too. Now go to sleep." He kissed Heero's forehead and drifted off.  
  
Once he was sure that Duo was alseep, Heero crawled out of bed and tip-toed over to the desk in the room. Then he started his homework...(*Sweatdrop*)  
  
Duo rolled over and threw his other arm around a pillow. "Heero..." he mumbled in his sleep.  
  
Heero smiled and continued to do his homework.  
  
Duo sat up and looked around. "Oi, get in this bed right now! And stop doing your homework, damn it!" Duo scolded.  
  
Heero looked up from his laptop. "Aww, c'mon. Please let me do it now? I'll wake you up VERY nicely in the morning..." Heero winked.   
  
Duo frowned and crossed his arms. "No way. I ain't fallin' fer that, now get in this bed, Heero Yuy!"  
  
Heero sulked and shut his laptop, then got into bed with Duo.  
  
"Good night Heero." Duo said.  
  
" 'night." Heero replied.  
  
  
In the hallway...  
  
"Which one's Dorothy's room?"  
  
"I think it's this one."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well? Is someone gonna open this door or not!?"  
  
Hirde sighed and opened the bedroom door.  
  
Heero's eyes snapped open as the door was opened. He sat up and turned the lamp on. "Who's there?"  
  
Hirde gasped. "H-Heero!?"  
  
Heero covered his exposed parts *ahem* with the blanket. "Uh... hi Hirde... heh heh..."  
  
Relena poked her head in the doorway over Hirde's. "Heero? Where? WHERE!?" She suddenly gasped when she saw who Heero was in bed with. "DUUUUUUOOOOOOOO!?"  
  
Hirde's jaw dropped. "DUO!?"  
  
Noin popped her head in over Hirde's. "Duo?"  
  
Duo sat up and scartched the back of his head. "KUSO! LET ME SLEEP!" He threw a pillow in the three girls' direction. Relena caught it.  
  
"You two are a... a thing!?" She asked.  
  
Duo nodded, wrapping his arms around Heero protectively.  
  
"Yup." Heero said.  
  
Relena couldn't find the right words to express herself so she laughed instead. Not a happy laugh, mind you. Nooo, this was a very scary laugh.  
  
Heero and Duo looked at eachother, then at Noin and Hirde.  
  
Noin and Hirde shrugged at the two very naked boys.  
  
Relena turned her back to Heero and Duo and when she turned around again, she had a *gulp* KNIFE!  
  
*Cue Scooby-Doo chase music*  
  
"AAAAAAGH!" Both boys screamed, jumping up out of bed and running out of the room naked. Relena wasn't far behind. Noin and Hirde followed closely behind Relena.  
  
"Relena! You'll ruin your mom's carrrpeeet!" Hirde shouted.  
  
"I don't fucking care!" Relena shouted back, still running. "The LEAST those assholes could have done is told me they were lovers!"  
  
Duo ran into the closest room, Heero right behind him. Relena burst into the room after them. Then there were five simultaneous screams.  
  
Noin and Hirde ran into the room as well. Their respective jaws dropped to the floor. "Oh my GOD!" Noin screamed.  
  
Dorothy smirked. "Heh, that's what HE said."  
  
Milliardo was handcuffed to Dorothy's bed, very naked I might add. *takes a moment to think about that...ahhh...* He looked pleadingly up at his sister. "Relena! She raped me!" He said through teary eyes. "I was saving myself, too!"  
  
Dorothy's eyebrows twitched. "You enjoyed it, so shut up."  
  
"I did NOT!" Milliardo protested.  
  
"HEY! What about US?" Duo shouted. "We had a cool chase scene going!"  
  
"URUSAI, DUO!" Everyone said.  
  
Duo cringed. "Geez, sorry!"  
  
Everyone was quiet now.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Damn it, someone talk already!" Hirde said.  
  
"Ooh! I have an idea!" Relena said. "How about TWO endings!?"  
  
Noin shrugged. "That's... different I guess."  
  
"Hell, why not?" Duo agreed. "Worse things have been done to us." Duo shuddered, remembering a paticularly scary Vidfic written by Shinigami Baby.  
  
Shinigami Baby popped in out of nowhere. "TWO endings, eh? I can swing that." She smiled. "Not a bad idea, Relena."  
  
Relena smiled. "Just don't do 'Relena In Wonderland' anymore! PLEASE!?"  
  
"I abandoned that fic a looong ass time ago anyway." Shinigami Baby said, handing Duo, Heero and Zechs their clothes. "Okay damn it, I'll do a very shitty ending first, then a really cool ending." =^_^=  
  
"I'm really afraid of the shitty ending." Duo said.  
  
"Ah, what I have planned for you in the shitty ending isn't too bad. Trowa and Quatre however..." Shinigami Baby said.  
  
"Oh no..." Heero said.  
  
"Oh YES." Shinigami Baby confirmed his fears. "A non-yaoi ending for those two."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Every reader screamed.  
  
"YESSSS!" Three readers said under their breath.  
  
Shinigami Baby glared at them. "Damn it, I hope you're happy!" She faced the people in the bedroom once again. "Okay, guys, go get ready..."  
  
"Hai." The seven of them said.  
  
  
*~The Shitty Ending~*  
  
Relena dropped her knife at the sight of Heero and Duo in bed together. Hirde ran into the room. Heero looked over at Relena.  
  
"Relena..."  
  
"Heero..." Relena said, jumping into the bed.  
  
Duo frowned. "HEY! What about me!?" He glanced over at Hirde and ran after her, out of the room. The went into Hirde's room and locked the door. GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!? *ahem*  
  
Noin, meanwhile, had found Dororthy's room and freed Zechs. She smacked Dorothy across the face. Dorothy ran out of the room crying.  
  
She bumped into Quatre. The two of them fell to the floor and their eyes met. *cringing in pain as she types this* Quatre leaned in and kissed Dorothy. *shudders*  
  
Trowa walked in on Quatre and Dorothy making out on the floor and ran outside by the pool. He pushed Treize into the water and kissed Catherine. *shudders even more*  
  
*~END OF SHITTY ENDING~*  
  
That ending was for every non-yaoi fan, Quatre/Dorothy pairing fan *shudders*, and Trowa/Catherine pairing fan *pukes cuz they're brother and sister* And now... THE COOL ENDING!!!  
  
*~The Kawaii Kick-Ass Cool Ending~*  
  
"HEY! What about US!? We had a cool chase scene going!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Relena said. "Almost forgot about you..." She dove at Duo with her knife, but Duo moved out of the way, causing the knife to stab Dorothy instead.  
  
"Whoaaa..." Hirde said.  
  
"That was a mistake..." Relena said. She dropped her knife and knelt over Dorothy. "Are you dead, Dorothy?"  
  
Dorothy nodded.  
  
"Okay." Relena said. She stood up, wiping the blood on her shirt. "I killed Dorothy, guys."  
  
"Oh noooo!" They replied sarcastically.  
  
Relena snickered. "Yeah, she sucks, huh?"   
  
Zechs looked over at Noin. "Lucrezia... can you help me?"  
  
Noin reached over and began to unite Zechs, but then she had an idea. "No."  
  
"NANI!?" Zechs asked.  
  
"I said NO, Milliardo. I'm not going to untie you." Noin looked over at Relena and Hirde and mouthed the words "Gomen ne." The two girls nodded in approval.  
  
Noin smiled. "I need everyon out of the room, please." She eyed Zechs like candy.  
  
Everyone left the room.  
  
"Okay, that was weird." Duo said, grabbing onto Heero's arm. "C'mon koi, let's go back to bed."  
  
"Hai." Heero said.  
  
"Oi, Heero!" Relena said.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Relena smiled. "You and Duo are very cute together."  
  
"So are you and Hirde." Duo said.  
  
Hirde blushed, squeezing Relena's hand.   
  
The two couples parted ways, heading to their respective bedrooms.  
  
  
Somewhere else...  
  
"SALLYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
  
"WUFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!"  
  
  
Another somewhere else...  
  
Quatre cringed at Wufei's screams of utter pleasure. "How long do you think they're gonna keep that up, koi?"  
  
Trowa shrugged. "I'm not sure, Little One. It IS getting rather annoying though, ne?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "...Oh, it sounds like they stopped."  
  
Trowa smiled wickedly. "I have an idea, just play along, okay?"  
  
Quatre nodded hesitantly. "Okay."  
  
Trowa cleared his throat. And began moving the bed back and forth. "Ohhhhhh yes... do it like THAT Quatre!"  
  
Quatre spitted his tea out, trying to keep from laughing.  
  
On the other side of the wall, Wufei's jaw was resting comfortably on his chest. Sally shut it for him.  
  
Quatre followed Trowa's lead and began to move the bed, making it bang harder against the wall. He let out a soft moan.  
  
Trowa smiled michievously. 'Take THAT Wufei...'  
  
Quatre had to move the bed with his foot for a minute so he could take another sip of tea. "Oh GOD Trowa, get ready, I'm gonna cum!" Then he screamed Trowa's name.  
  
Wufei was passed out by now. Sally shook her head and walked over to Trowa and Quatre's room door and knocked on it. Trowa walked away from shaking the bed to answer it.  
  
"Hi Sally." He smiled.  
  
Sally smirked. "That was just wrong, Trowa. You two and your little charade made my boyfriend pass out!"  
  
Quatre stopped moving the bed. "Yeah?"  
  
Sally nodded.  
  
Trowa smirked. "Well, we did what we set out to do then."  
  
Sally frowned. "You guys suck!" She laughed and went back into her room.  
  
Trowa shrugged and closed the door. He looked over at Quatre, who had a predatory look in his eyes. "Nani?" Trowa asked.  
  
Quatre grabbed Trowa and... well... you know *snicker*  
  
It seemed as if everyone was going to have something to talk about on Monday, especially the dorky Audio/Visual Club guys who had placed cameras in every bedroom...   
  
OWARI!  
  
  
Heehee, all over, no more "Scary, scary!". Aww don't cry, there'll be other fics. =^.^= As if you couldn't tell by my lovely  
sarcasm, the "Shitty Ending" had *gulp* incest in it. Yes, incest. *shudders* I'm never going to torture poor poor Trowa-kun like that ever again!  
  
*Chibi-Quatre pops out of nowhere* "You'd better not! And don't you EVER pair me with Dorothy ever again! I wanted to die!"  
  
Hey Quatre! I had to do SOMETHING for the "ShittyEnding"! Why do you think it was called a "Shitty Ending"?!  
  
*Chibi-Quatre scratches his head* "Hey, you have a point there."  
  
Yes I do. Now go play.  
  
"Okay! Ja ne!"  
  
ByeBye Quatre... *ahem* Okay, the next thing I'm thinking of doing is a surprise! Heehee! =^_^= Jaaa! 


End file.
